Rodrick's Love
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Our story begins as Christina, Rodrick's childhood friend, moves into The Heffley's neighborhood again. Christina got noticed when she was a singer in Rodrick's band. Loded Diper. Now, Christina is a pop star and looking for peace and quiet. Christina is seventeen, long blonde hair with green eyes. What happens if she goes to high school with Greg and Rodrick? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

***Keep in mind, I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of the characters. But I do own Christina. This takes place after the second movie. Before the movie Dog Days.**

**Chapter One **

Rodrick and his band was practicing in the garage. Susan knocked on the door and came in. "Rodrick, guess who I just got off the phone with?" Rodrick stood up. "Hold on guys." He dragged in mother in to the kitchen. "Who is so important that-" She shhed him. "Don't tell Greg yet, but Christina is! She is moving next door to go to high school for Senior Year, like you!" Rodrick nodded and smiled. "Really?" Rodrick always had a crush on her until she moved. But it wasn't so bad because he saw her everyday, on the TV. "She is going to be here in a few hours. So, I want all of us to have dinner together." Susan interrupted Rodrick's daydreaming. "Ok mom. I have to go practice now…" Susan ran into the living room and told Greg and Manny. "Hey guys, guess what!" Rodrick left into the garage. "What was that all about, bro?" He picked up his drumsticks. "Remember Christina Kelly? Our old singer?" They turned to him. "Yea? What about her?" He chuckled a bit. "She is moving right next to us!" They laughed. "Sweet, bro! Hey, are you going to date her?" Rodrick's face turned a bit red. "No! Practice is over you guys can go home." He opened the garage door and they walked back to their car and drove off. Greg ran to Rodrick. "Is it true! Christina is coming over?" Then Rowley bumped into him. "Yea! Is it?" Rodrick pushed Rowley left and Greg right to get through them. "Yes it is. Try and act normal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hours past and mover trucks start unloading their things. Rodrick was looked decent. He was in the bathroom putting eyeliner on when his mom knocked. "Come on, she is pulling up!" You would think they would have a limo or something. But no. Just a hummer. They walked outside on the lawn and waited until Christina out of the big vehicle. Christina was in the passenger seat when she stepped out. She had a black one shoulder dress with heels to match. Christina and her mother walked to them. And what do you know. Rodrick hugs Christina first. "You haven't changed one bit Rodrick!" He shrugged. "Oh ya know…its awesome." He was nervously talking. "Look at you Greg! How old are you know?" Greg chuckled. "Fourteen in the ninth grade." Christina faked gasped. "Freshman, huh?" He shrugged. "Yea, sure." Rowley got between them. "Can you sign this for me?" He had a marker and a magazine with her on the cover. "Rowley!" Greg pushed him away. Christina chuckled. "Maybe later." Then everyone in the neighborhood started chatting. "Let's go in, huh?" Frank Heffley insisted. They all went inside and hoped no one would call paparazzi. "Why don't you show Christina around, Rodrick!" Susan called from the kitchen. Rodrick jumped up. "This way…" He smirked. She laughed. "Why thank you Hot-Rod." She called him that when they were little. Now it just turned Rodrick on. Rodrick showed her everything but his room. "Up there is my room." Christina walked past him and ran upstairs. There were posters of bands everywhere. Not to mention a one of her. Christina laughed and pointed at it. "Is that a poster of me?" He ran over and tore it down. "What poster? I don't see a poster." Christina walked around the room and looked out the window. Rodrick came up beside her. "Do you want to have fun tonight?" She looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He laughed. "I meant go to a gas station and joke around. Greg and I did it!" She sighed. "Fine. Pick me up tonight, loser." She joked. For a few seconds they stared at each other's eyes. Greg ran and got them. "Hey, time to eat Miss Christina." They both turned to him. "Great timing genius." Christina laughed. "Don't be too hard on him." She walked downstairs. Rodrick followed behind her of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dinner was quiet. "So, Christina." Susan started. "ready to finish your Senior Year. Rodrick is going to be a senior too." She turned to her. "Yea, after Senior Year I thought about going back to pop star life." Her mother, Eva, nodded. "But I told her it was up to her." Rowley couldn't stop staring at Christina. She turned to him. "What are you staring at?" He snapped back. "Oh, nothing." Christina turned to Rodrick and he was chuckling to himself. Christina turned red and continued eating. Christina and Eva was escorted to the door. "Thank you so much for eating with us." Christina hugged her. "Thank you for inviting us. Bye Rodrick…" She smiled and left the house. Greg looked at Rodrick who was turning a shade of red. "Ha-ha! Someone has a crush on Christina!" Rodrick punched his arm. "Shut up." Then went to his room. A few hours later, it was dark. Rodrick knocked on her door. "Coming!" Eva called out. "Hey Rodrick, what's up?" He waved. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Christina." She invited him in. "She is upstairs if you want to see her." He nodded. "Ok." Christina was in flare jeans with a plain black shirt and Converse. She was brushing her hair when he came in. "Are you ready?" She grabbed an oversized hoodie. "Now I am." She smiled. Rodrick nodded. "Be careful tonight you two." Her mother warned. They ran out the door. Christina looked at his van that had big words across it. "Loded Diper." She nodded. "Yea, not the best ride for a pop star but oh well." She laughed. "Well tonight, im not a pop star." She ran and opened the door for her seat and sat there. Rodrick smiled and nodded. He walked over and climbed in the seat to drive. "Which gas station do you want to go to?" She clicked her seatbelt. "Doe it matter?" He shrugged. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." They got closer, almost face to face. "Maybe I like one more than the other." Rodrick chuckled. "Fine." She smiled. "Fine…" She whispered. He started the car and drove to the gas station Greg and him went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Christina put her hood on and walked inside with Rodrick. They both ran over to the slurpee machine. They both filled it up and started drinking fast. "Ow…brain freeze." They said in unison. For once, she had a friend that didn't want her autograph. Rodrick and Christina brought over to the cashier. Christina whispered into his ear. "Do you want me to pay for this in autograph?" He shook his head. "No, Christina. I don't want you to get busted." Christina nodded. But the cashier stared long and hard at her hair. "Hey…I recognize that hair any where. You're Christina Kelly!" She took off her hood. "Please be quite." She pleaded. "If you can sign this for me, I wont tell and this is all free." Christina looked at Rodrick then him. "Fine." He made her write in pink pen. "We will be on our way now." Christina said angrily. He bagged her candy and walked out of the station. "Sorry Rodrick. I screwed up the night." He laughed. "No you didn't." She smiled and they went into his van. They both got comfortable and ate their candy. "My manager never lets me get candy before or after a show. He said that it will crack your voice or it will hurt your throat." Rodrick smiled because of the mocking humor. "It's been a long time Christina." She nodded. "I agree." He sat up. "I really missed you after you left." She blushed. "I missed you too Hot-Rod." He chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Hate to say this but, that turns me on and I would appreciate it if you didn't-" She cut him off. "Hot-Rod…" They got in each other's faces. "Don't…" She giggled. "Hot-Rod…" She exaggerated the last Hot-Rod. He cupped her face and kissed her. Christina and Rodrick turned away and laughed. "Let's go back home, huh?" Rodrick nodded. "Yea." They moved to the front and he drove her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was 10pm then he got to her house. He walked to her door. "Thank you for a great night Rodrick. Just hate that they take advantage of me and make me sign autographs." He nodded. "Yea. But hey, its going to be worse when school starts in a few weeks." She nodded. "I will have bodyguards. Don't worry." Susan walked outside to take the garbage out when she saw her son. They didn't hear her and continued their business while she watched. "Yea, you seem like you know what you're doing." Eva knocked on the window. "Come in!" Christina rolled her eyes. "Good night Rodrick." She kissed him and went inside. "Good night Chrissy." Susan pretended to just now walk outside. He bought it for a second until she blew it. "Rodrick is in love with Christina!" She hugged him. "Mom…please." He went inside. Greg and Rowley were in the living room playing video games. Greg looked at him. "You and Christina finally hit it off, huh?" Rodrick nodded. "Yea, didn't you hear big mouth?" His mother ran and told Frank as well. "Im going to bed, night." He ran upstairs and laid on his bed. He couldn't get Christina out of his mind. He finally went to sleep but when he slept, his dreams were of her. Rodrick woke up to Christina's voice. He ran downstairs and it turned out to be a music video of her. "Damn." Rodrick sighed. "Goodbye Rowley!" Greg called out. He slammed the door. "Where are the parentals?" Rodrick asked Greg. He walked over to Rodrick. "They went shopping with Eva and took Manny with them." His face lit up. "So, Christina is over there at her house… by herself?" Greg shrugged. "I guess. Want me to-." Rodrick cut him off. "Nope! I got this!" He got dressed and ran over to her house. He knocked on her door a few times. Christina called from upstairs. "Coming!" She answered the door with skinny jeans on an a ACDC shirt on with black TOMS. "Hi Rodrick." He smiled. "Hi Chrissy." She walked outside. "What do you want?" He could list a lot of things that he wants from her but… "Want to come over?" She blushed. "Sure!" She locked her door and ran into his house quickly. Greg greeted her as she walked through the door. "Nice to see you Christina." She hugged him. "Hi Greg!" Greg closed his eyes and smiled. Rodrick got a bit jealous and pulled her away. "Want to go to my room?" She nodded. "Race ya!" He nodded. "I will give you a two second head start." She took off. Rodrick gave Greg a look and walked to his room. He ran up the stairs to see her sitting on HIS bed. "God she is so hot…" He said in his head. Christina got up and played with his tie. "You know what I'm thinking…?" She giggled. He chuckled a bit. "The same thing I'm thinking…?" She slid her hand up his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. He slid his hands up her shirt. She giggled and walked over to his bed. He walked after her and she laid down. He was on top of her kissing her passionately. She moaned his name. "Rodrick…" She whispered. Rodrick's and Christina'sclothes ended up coming off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After they unleashed their feelings they've been holding in since she got there, they fell asleep. She was sleeping when Rodrick had his hands behind his head and smiled. She had her head and hand one his chest. "We're home!" Frank, Susan and Manny walked through the door. They both shot up and looked at each other. They quickly got dressed. "Where's Rodrick?" Eva walked in. "And Christina, the door was locked." Greg got up from the couch. "They both went up stairs." Greg once again trying to get his brother in trouble. They all looked at each other. "RODRICK AND CHRISTINA!" They both looked at the stairs. Clearly, they were pissed. "What's going on up there?" They got into their clothes and he was pretending to show her his drumstick markings and telling stories on it. "So, I got this one at the talent show…" They ran up and expected something else. "Are you two…ok?" They nodded at each other. "Yea, everything's ok." Rodrick spoke. They sighed and relief. "Ok, I thought you two were doing something else." They laughed. "Come on mom." Eva walked over to Christina. "School starts soon. Get focused." She nodded. "Come home in a few hours. Our chef is making lunch." She turned to Susan and Frank. "Want to come and eat lunch? Today is sushi." Their faces lit up. "We would love to!" Susan laughed. They all went down stairs. Rodrick and Christina looked at each other and laughed. She put her hands on his knee. "That was a bit too close." She giggled. "What to do for a few more hours…" Rodrick joked. Christina laughed. "Hmm…want to make out more?" He smirked. "You had me want to." She laughed and kissed him passionately. Greg ran upstairs. "Did you guys get in trouble?" Rodrick took one look at him and ran after him. "You're dead, bro!" Christina tried to stop him. "Hot-Rod no!" She ran after them. Rodrick chased Greg around until he caught him and pinned him to the floor. "You're gonna get it Gregy!" Christina pulled Rodrick off of him and looked into his big brown eyes. "Let me handle this…" Christina turned to Greg. "Why the hell did you do that?" He shrugged. "Sorry…" She hugged him. "Its fine but don't do that again." Turns out all Greg wanted was another hug from a celebrity. Rodrick sighed and moved on. "We should go to your house early. Away from his place…" They laughed. He grabbed her hand and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Weeks past and school started today. Christina tried to wear something not too showy and something more boring. She put on shorts, her black converse, and a gray and white plaid shirt over her white tank top. She straightened her long blonde hair and added makeup. Her bodyguard knocked on her door. "Time for school." She didn't like an overgrown man telling stuff she already knew. "Thanks, but my boyfriend Rodrick is picking me up." He shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to escort you." She shook her head. "Im Christina Kelly and I say no!" Eva came in. "What's wrong now?" Christina pointed at him. "He wont let me go to school with Rodrick." Eva could understand why. "Go with Rodrick then." She smiled and ran over to his house. "Ready to go?" Rodrick had on a Loded Diper shirt with skinny jeans and converse. "Yea." Their minty breath met and kissed. Greg had a disgusted look on his face. "Just get in the van." Rodrick pushed him. She got into the van and they drove to the high school. Rodrick parked in a student spot. "Nervous?" He asked her. She turned to him. "Yea. As hell." She joked. He came her some gum. "Chew this, you're gonna be fine." Christina smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed her book bag and got out with Rodrick. Greg met up with Rowley. She held his hand and they walked up to the school for schedules. "A celebrity and Rodrick Heffley? NO WAY!" Kids were talking and carrying on. "Christina Kelly goes to our school!" An announcement came on the intercom. "Attention students. We know there is a pop star by the name of Christina Kelly going to our school, but please remain calm. Treat her like any other student in this school. Thank you." Rodrick and Christina looked at each other. "Great…" They each got their schedule. Only 2 classes with each other. "Ok, we have first and last together." Christina sighed. "Guess we should go?" He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked to first and sat by each other. It was extremely hard for Christina to focus because people were staring at her. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." They got their cameras out and took pictures. The teacher walked to the back of the room where she was. "Enough! Let Christina focus." Rodrick chuckled a bit. Christina nudged him with her elbow. "Shut up loser." She joked. Hours past and lunch came around. Rodrick and Christina was being stared down by everyone. "Come on, we will sit with the ninth graders." She nodded. A table was open with Holly, Rowley, Greg, Chirag and Fregley. "Mind if we sit here too?" Greg nodded. "Sure." Christina didn't eat much. Just played with her food. "Are you ok?" Holly asked. "Well," she replied. Holly gasped. "Christina Kelly just talked to me." Christina turned to Rodrick. "Bye." She just got up. Rodrick pulled her hand down getting her to sit. "Please." She sighed and sat back down. "Just eat. You will feel better." Rodrick kissed her on the cheek. Fregley and Rowley stared at her. Rodrick kicked Greg under the table. "Do something about your weird friends." Greg kicked them. "Eat. Lunch is almost over." They nodded and continued. A few more hours past and school was let out. Greg was walking home with Christina. "Sorry about my friends." She let out a smiled. "It's whatever." He smiled back. Rodrick and his friend pulled up with his band mate. "You weren't kidding Rodrick. She is hot." Christina smiled and shook her head. "What do you want?" Rodrick took his shades off. "Why are you walking home with Greg?" She shrugged. "Just talking. Bonding." He nodded. "Cool I guess. Want to watch us practice?" When Christina was a pop star, she didn't want to see other bands practice. "No, I have homework." She lied. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." As they drove off, his friend stuck his head out the window. "Nice from the back!" Rodrick yanked him back in the van. "Thanks for the ride offer…" Christina half joked. "Why do you love him?" Christina was questioned. "He's my whole heart Greg. What about Holly? Don't you love her?" He turned red and chuckled. "She's not into me as much as I am to her." Christina nodded. "Sorry." He shrugged. "It's fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was eight then she got a call from Rodrick. "Hey, sorry I acted like a douche bag earlier." Christina heard the apologetic tone in his voice. "It's fine. Why do you tell your friends about me? I'm sure it's flattering to know I look good from behind, but it's kind of offensive." Rodrick laughed. "Funny?" He stopped. "No, I understand." She hung up and decided to go to bed. Christina woke up from sleeping. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. She looked out and saw Rodrick with flowers. "Throwing rocks at a window, how cliché." They laughed. "People do corny things when they're in love." She smiled and ran out the door. She took the flowers. "Roses… romantic." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and enjoyed the moment.

Months went by and their relationship grew stronger. It was around Christmas time and everyone at school was used to Christina. For once, she felt like everyone else. Christina was walking to her next class when Rodrick came up behind her and shielded her eyes. "Wow Rodrick." She turned around and hugged him. "Got something for you." She smiled. "What is it?" He gave her a candy cane with a promise ring attached to it. Christina gasped lightly. "Promise me you love me." She kissed him. "I promise." The bell rung. "Bye Rodrick." "Bye Chrissy."

**February**

Christina and Rodrick were in class taking a test. Christina was minding her own business when she receives a text. She looked at it. The text was from Rodrick. "Wht is the answer to #10?" She read. Christina looked over. He was begging her silently. She looked at the teacher reading a book then back to Rodrick. "B…" She whispered. He smiled. "I love you…" He whispered. "I love you too…" She whispered back. After everyone turned their test in and students went back to their seats, the teacher made an announcement. "There is a Valentine Prom for Seniors only. Take anyone!" Christina and Rodrick looked at each other. "I prefer pink." Christina smiled at Rodrick. He laughed. "You're funny." He smiled. "Thanks for the compliment." They laughed. "If you want pink…" She smiled. "Thanks Hot-Rod." He turned to her. "Don't call me that in school." She turned to him. "What are you going to do about it?" Then the bell rung. School's out for the weekend. "Want a ride home?" She smiled. "Sure." She got her belongings. "So, my parents aren't going to be here for the whole weekend. Greg is going over to Rowley's house. Manny is going to a babysitters because my mom doesn't trust me from last time." They got into the van. "Get to the point…" She smiled and looked at him with her green eyes. "Want to throw a party?" She nodded. "You know a shit ton of people are coming because of me, right?" He shrugged. "The more the merrier." She kissed him passionately. His band mates ran up to her window and tapped on the window a bunch of times. "Go Rodrick!" They jumped and turned around. Christina turned back to Rodrick. "Just go Rodrick…" He rolled the window down. She put her hand on the right side of her face "Rodrick…" "Hey, band practice today?" He shook his head. "Nope. But we are having a party!" Christina nodded her head. "Yea…" His mouth was open. "Tell everyone!" Rodrick told him. "Gotcha!" Rodrick drove away with Christina to the super market. "Rodrick searched his van. "Damn! I forgot my wallet." He started the car. Christina stopped it. "It's on me." She pulled out her credit card. "Let's go!" Rodrick smirked. "Nice…" They went in and spent over $500 on snacks, lights, drinks, balloons and etc. They piled the things in the van. "This is gonna be a night to remember." Rodrick kissed her. "Let's start this shit up!" Christina yelled. Rodrick went into his house and Christina into hers. Her mom left her a note:

**Christina,I went out of town with The Heffley's. Be back in a few days**

**~Love Mom **

Christina changed into a black off the shoulder shirt with a mini skirt. She put on flats as she walked out the door. "It's me!" Rodrick ran down the stairs and greeted her with a hug. "Nice to see you." He said. He had a gray shirt and a black vest over it. He had skinny jeans with some converse. And of course, eyeliner on. He grabbed his fedora. "How do I look now?" Christina took his hat off and messed up his hair. "Your hair is too hot to be covered." He smirked. "I guess you're right." She kissed him. "Of course I am." She walked past him and threw candy and snacks at him. "Get the food and drinks ready. I've got the decorations handled." Hours past and it became dark. 2 liter sodas of each kind, cans were in a cooler, party music in the stereo, balloons and flickering lights were going, colorful strobe lights were spinning around and around. Everything was great. "Do we have time?" Rodrick walked closer and closer to her. "I think we might." Then just when they were about to kiss, the door bell rang. "Party peeps." She pecked him on the lips. Hours past and almost everyone in the school was there. It was so much fun until Rodrick secretly hit the liquor. Christina was talking to one of her fans. "But, again, I'm always nervous before performance." Rodrick took the shoulder sleeve and slid it off. She quickly put it back on her shoulder. "Rodrick, stop." He laughed. "Come on Christina…" He was leaning on her while she continued talking to her fan. "You think it's bad when you're the last person in class and everyone stares at you. Try over a million people staring." Her fan, Jessica, nodded. "That's got to be nerve raking." Christina nodded. "See ya later Christina." She waved. She waved back. Yet again, Rodrick pulled down her sleeve. "Rodrick! What has gotten into you?" Then on the cd, Christina came on. Everyone danced while Christina took Rodrick into his room. "This is more like it." He kissed her passionately. She pushed him away. "I taste alcohol on your breath. You dumbass!" But he kept coming back and kissing her. Then Rodrick reached up her mini skirt. Christina giggled then smacked his hand. "Rodrick, why?" He shrugged. "Stay up here. I will be back." She ran downstairs and got a warm wash cloth. "Here, put this on your face." But when she got up to his room, another girl was with him, kissing. Christina gasped. "Rodrick! How could you!" He looked at Christina. "Im so sorry…wanna join?" She scuffed and ran out of the house, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Christina dug her face into the pillow and looked out her window. She could see his house and she hated that now. "Why Rodrick…why?" It was Saturday when there was a knock on the door. She fixed her smeared make up and shoved her flats on then answered it. "Who is…" It was Rodrick. "What do you want?" He sighed. "I don't remember much from last night. But I do remember cheating on you with Sarah." Her heart felt like it was ripped out. She put her hand over her heart. "Well, Rodrick. I think you should go home. Right now, we are not together. Yea, it was a teen party. And y-yea there was going to be drinking from stupid teenagers. But not you…Good bye… Hot-Rod…" And she closed the door. Rodrick agreed with everything she said. "So long…Chrissy." More months went by. They both didn't go to the Valentine Prom. It was heartbreaking for the both of them. It was May, almost summer vacation. It was only a matter of time she would return to pop life. School was worse for them. Since it was raining, everyone had to sit inside. Christina sat with Rodrick's brother and his friends. Rodrick sat with his band mates. Greg looked up at Christina who was eating a green apple and reading a book. "What cha reading?" She looked up and smiled. "It's called How to Kill a Mocking Bird. It's a classic." He nodded. "I would start reading it now, it's three hundred pages. You have to read it Senior Year." He sighed. "Already on it." They shared a laughed. Rodrick turned around and saw they were laughing, which made Rodrick hate Greg more. "I like what you're wearing." Greg complimented her. She had bright red lipstick on with a black tank top which had a pink hoodie over her it due to school rules. She had skinny jeans and flats. "Thanks. I just threw something on." He nodded. "Lip stick was a nice touch." Rodrick got a little jealous and ran over to their table. "Watch it Greg, I know where you sleep." It became silent and everyone looked at them. Christina closed her book. "Thanks a bunch Rodrick." She threw her apple away and walked away into the cold rain. Greg shrugged. "I didn't mean to. She looked upset and I cheered her up." He pounded his fist on the table. " I have to follow her." He ran after her. Her light pink hoodie gave her away in the rain. "Christina, please." She turned around. "Why did you make a scene like that? He was cheering me up." He shrugged. "I don't know! I just-" "Got jealous?" She interrupted him. "Rod, he is fourteen. Why would you think that?" He shrugged. "Yea ok, I got jealous." She sighed. "Get over me Rodrick…" She turned back around and walked away. He ran after her and grabbed her hands. He held them close to his chest. "I can't." And he kissed her. Thunder roared even louder. They looked into each other's eyes. She giggled from the lipstick on his lips. "What?" He chuckled. She wipped it off with the sleeve of the hoodie. "I love you, Christina Kelly." She smiled. "I love you Rodrick Heffley."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was graduation time. They were in their yellow graduation cap and gown. Rodrick and Christina had their pictures taken by Eva and Susan. Christina had yellow flats and Rodrick had black fancy shoes. "This was the best year ever." He kissed her. "Ok Rodrick." Frank took a picture with him. "You're dad would have been proud of you." She smiled then Christina had a sudden sad look on her face. Rodrick noticed. "Christina, can I talk to you?" She looked over. "Sure." He took her hand into the kitchen. "What was that look for?" She shifted her eyes. "What look?" He studied her. "What happened to your dad?" She had a sudden urge to cry, but didn't. "I rather not talk about it." He kissed her on the cheek. "You can trust me." She looked at her ring. "When I was 3, my father died of cancer." He hugged her. "Your mom is right. He would have been proud." She smiled and took his hand into the living room. "Ready to go you two? I have the limo waiting." Susan and Frank looked at Eva. "A limo!" She smiled. "Yea. You all ready?" They all piled in the limo and went to the high school. Graduation was bitter sweet. Everything was going good as planned until the next day. Rodrick was awaken from honking. He ran to the window and saw her tour bus and her manager waiting for her. Christina was wearing the same outfit as the party and her make up was different, but pretty. She was carrying along a suitcase. "Can I say good bye to one person?" Her manager ignored her and was chatting with someone. "I need an opening band but everyone is opening for everyone else." Christina dropped her suitcase on the ground and sat on it. "Chrissy!" She looked over. Rodrick was walking to her. She smiled. "Hot-Rod!" She ran over and kissed him. "When were you going to tell me this?" She shrugged. "Didn't want you to worry." His band was there in the morning to practice. "Let's go bro." The male singer hit his back. "Wait." Christina stopped them. "Want to come with me?" Rodrick looked at her. "To California?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes. We need an opening band for me." Rodrick got his things packed. "Bye mom. See you in a few weeks." Greg and Rowley had their things packed and loaded on the bus. "Whoa, you two aren't going." Christina kissed him. "I said they could. Go on in boys." He sighed. She put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. "What am I going to do with you?" Rodrick asked. She looked away and shrugged. "Don't know." They got in the bus and left to California.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rodrick and Christina shared a bed when everyone else got their own. They were only a day and a half from California. Christina looked at the clock and it said 3:30am. Rodrick was awaken too. "Sorry." She whispered. "It's fine." He kissed her passionately. "Rodrick…" She laughed. "Kids on the bus." He chuckled. "So?" and he continued. She pushed him off of her. "Go to sleep." She laughed. "Fine. But you owe me." She nodded. "Gotcha." It was 10 in the morning. Everyone but Rodrick was eating breakfast. Her master chef was making omelets. Christina woke up Rodrick. "Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty." They laughed at the joke. He had boxers on and that was it. "Dude, get dressed." He just put skinny jeans on. "Happy?" He laughed. "No shirt…" He laughed again. Christina threw a shirt at him. "Want an omelet?" He nodded. "Yes please. Mushroom and cheese." She smiled and turned to the chef. "Omelette aux champignons et fromage s'il vous plaît." He nodded. She turned and everyone was staring at her. "Cool, my girlfriend can speak French." He smiled. "Petit." she smiled back. Day and a half passed and they finally arrived. They were escorted back stage. Her manager escorted her and the 2 boys into her dressing room. "Put that costume on then come back out." Rodrick and his band were practicing. Greg and Rowley were on the couch. She was changing behind a wall. "Ready to see this guys?" She stepped out and she was sparkling! She had a black corset dress with a tutu. Diamonds was through the top. She had stilettos that had white sparkles too. She twirled around. "Huh?" They walked over to her. "Nice." Her manager came in with make up designers. They put a black Smokey Eye Shadow on with stick on diamonds on each side of her eyes. They brushed and straightened her hair as well. "Time to go now, Ms. Kelly." She finished with red lipstick and was escorted out. Loded Diper was performing before her. It was like a dream come true. Rodrick looked back stage to see Christina. He was speechless. After it was over her manager walked out to the stage. "Hello Christina Fans!" Cheering throughout the stadium grew louder. Rodrick hugged her backstage. "Good luck, I love you." She hugged him. "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Christina walked onto the stage. Her black glittery nails grabbed the mic. She finished her first song called 'Go with the Crowd'. Then performed 'Love Me for You'. More songs were sadder than others but she did it. And it was live for everyone in the world to see. She exited the stage and met with Rodrick. "It was perfect." She smiled. "Because of you." He kissed her. She couldn't go back with Rodrick and Greg. She was going to be a pop star. Now and then, she would visit The Heffley's. Rodrick never forgot his true love that school year…


End file.
